


Salud

by TheUnknownShade



Series: La Casa Búho 'Eclipse Lunar' AU [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bullying, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Dysfunctional Family, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, F/F, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity, Menstruation, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slow Burn, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownShade/pseuds/TheUnknownShade
Summary: Ed y Em deciden hacerle una broma a Amity en la escuela. Afortunadamente, Amity tiene gente de su lado.¡La continuación de Hay una luz suelta en mi jardín! Recomiendo leer todas las partes anteriores de esta serie (en orden: Dueña de su narrativa, La calamidad de Amity, Drenado Hirviente y Hay una luz suelta en mi jardín) para el contexto.Precaución/Advertencia: ANGUSTIA, períodos, mención de sangre, acoso, dinámica de familia problemática.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight & The Blight Family, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Series: La Casa Búho 'Eclipse Lunar' AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184321
Kudos: 4





	Salud

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bless you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609592) by [Evilsnotbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag). 



*******

Amity se vistió y empacó su mochila para el día, luego bajó a desayunar. Con una punzada de arrepentimiento, dejó la bolsa de agua caliente en su cama. Tan pronto como el reconfortante calor desapareció de su estómago, los calambres la apretaron con más fuerza. Ella trajo la jarra de té con ella abajo. Ella quería – no, _necesitaba_ tomar una taza antes de la escuela.

"Buenos días, Manoplas", dijo Ed mientras entraba en la cocina. Amity se puso inmediatamente en guardia - si Ed estaba despierto, Em también. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Dormí bien", entrecerró los ojos. Sonaba todo agradable y tranquilo, pero era muy bueno en eso. "¿Donde está mamá?"

“Se fue temprano. ¿Quieres algo de _té_? Ed levantó su propia taza y le dio una sonrisa inocente.

Amity se sonrojó y lo miró.

"Sabes, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Manoplas. Tu útero simplemente - "

"¡No hables de mi útero!" Amity espetó. Pasó junto a él y recogió su almuerzo del mostrador de la cocina, luego tomó una manzana del frutero. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar que se burlara de ella durante todo el desayuno. Simplemente se dirigiría a la escuela temprano y leería en la biblioteca hasta que comenzaran las clases. No es como si hubiera tenido tiempo para hacer su tarea anoche de todos modos... Agarró una de las tazas de viaje de su madre y vertió un poco de agua caliente en ella.

"Necesitarás uno de estos". Ed agitó un colador de té.

Amity lo miró, luego miró en el cajón de los cubiertos. No había extras.

"Dámelo."

"Uh-uh-uh, ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?"

"Solo dáselo, Ed".

Amity se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermana mayor entrar en la habitación.

"¿Qué mosco te pico?" Ed le dirigió una mirada de mal humor y luego le tendió el colador de té. Amity lo tomó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "¿Qué, sin desayuno?"

"No voy a quedarme aquí y dejar que se burlen de mi toda la mañana, no soy una idiota", dijo Amity sombríamente. Salió al pasillo antes de que Em apareciera a su lado. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Está bien, tienes que relajarte un poco," Em le dio una mirada de reproche. "Solo quería decir..." se desvió.

"¿Qué?" Amity exigió.

"Solo quería decirte que me busques en la escuela si necesitas algo", Em miró hacia otro lado.

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que - "

"No, te escuché - ¿estás _enferma_?"

"¿Qué, no puedo ser amable con mi hermanita a veces?"

"Solo eres amable conmigo cuando _quieres_ algo."

"Bueno, hoy no."

"No te creo." Amity comenzó a alejarse.

"Siento lo del diario, ¿de acuerdo?"

Amity se detuvo y luego miró por encima del hombro. Em parecía arrepentida, pero era muy buena en eso.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no se lo dices a mamá y papá? Entonces creeré que lo sientes". No esperó a que Em respondiera. Solo sería otra mentira.

Se detuvo justo antes de la puerta de la mansión Blight y preparó el té. Luego se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado ponerle miel.

"Mejor té amargo que píldora amarga", murmuró.

Cuando llegó a la pared de Lilith, disminuyó un poco la velocidad. Extendió la mano y respiró hondo.

_Cuando llegue al final, beberé el té_ , se dijo. Entonces se habría preparado por un tiempo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis...

El hormigueo en su brazo la distraía maravillosamente. Los calambres se aliviaron un poco. Deseó poder tocar una pared durante todo el camino a la escuela.

Era difícil beber el té sin miel y estaba muy contenta de haber traído la manzana. Deseó haber traído algo más para el desayuno. Buscó en su lonchera para ver si había algo que pudiera comer mientras caminaba. Lo primero que agarró fueron unos sándwiches.

_¿Ensalada de huevo? ¡Este no es mi almuerzo!_

Ella gruño – había tomado el de Em por error. Algo se arrugó cuando volvió a meter el sándwich en la bolsa. Fue una nota.

"'Sé una buena... hermana mayor hoy'...", leyó Amity en voz alta. Dio la vuelta a la nota. Eso fue todo. La dobló lentamente y luego la volvió a meter en la bolsa. Encontró una pera. Esa era la fruta favorita de Em. Ella vaciló un momento, luego la volvió a dejar.

Llegó a la escuela de muy buen humor. Su vientre y espalda estaban menos tensos que antes de irse de casa, pero tan pronto como se sentó en la biblioteca, el nivel del dolor aumentó. Apuró las últimas gotas amargas de la taza de viaje y apretó los dientes.

_Mi bolso está lleno de tela lunar. Tengo el té. Hoy voy a estar bien._

***

"¿Eda?" Luz llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Eda.

Un "¿Qué?" de respuesta vino desde el interior.

"¿Estás bien? Son casi las once. Y no has desayunado ".

"...No estoy teniendo un buen día, niña".

"Oh, okay... ¿Puedo entrar?"

"Claro..."

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Todas las cortinas estaban cerradas.

"Oof, cierra la puerta, estás dejando salir toda la oscuridad".

Luz sonrió. Al menos estaba haciendo bromas.

"Ayer fue demasiado, ¿eh?" dijo con voz comprensiva.

Eda la miró por un momento antes de responder.

" _Sí_. Ha pasado un tiempo desde, ”Eda hizo una mueca y siseó, luego movió la bolsa de agua caliente en su vientre un poco más abajo. "Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve calambres tan fuertes".

"Oh lo siento. ¿Puedo hacer algo?" Luz lucía una sonrisita preocupada y servicial.

"¿Cambiar de cuerpo conmigo?"

"Qué."

"Estoy _bromeando_ , eh - _ow_ ow ow -" gruño. "No, no hay nada, niña, pero gracias por preguntar. Supongo que hoy es uno de esos días en los que te quedas en la oscuridad sintiendo pena por ti mismo... "

"Eda..." Luz se agachó y miró a Eda por encima del nido. "¿Puedo al menos traerte algo de comer?"

Eda chasqueó los labios pensativamente.

"¿Queda pastel?"

"No, King desayunó el resto".

"El pequeño bastardo", resopló Eda.

“Hay waffles fríos y huevos. Y esas pequeñas cosas que se retuercen ".

"¿Cosas que se retuercen?"

"Sí, ¿la caja con tapa azul?"

"No se supone que se muevan. Mejor sácalos. Como, lejos de la casa. Quizás entiérralos".

"Oh, eh, ¿okay?"

"No tengo hambre, pero debería comer _algo_. ¿Podrías traerme la miel? Y un waffle, supongo.

"Sí, claro", se animó Luz. "¿Has tomado tu elixir hoy?"

"Sí, _mamá_ ", Eda levantó una botella vacía y la agitó.

Luz sonrió. ¿Quieres que te traiga a uno de los amiguitos de King para que te haga compañía? Tiene un oso grande y esponjoso que parece _muy_ amigable ".

"No, gracias, _niña_ ", se rio Eda. Ella le dio a Luz una mirada cariñosa. "Solo un bocadillo".

"¿Qué tal si... te traigo algo para comer y luego voy a buscarte una de esas revistas basura de las que me hablaste?"

Las cejas de Eda se levantaron.

"Mmm. Sí, tal vez... creo que el nuevo número debería estar disponible. ¿Sabes dónde tiene su tienda Bellamy Bark?

“¿Es ese el que tiene todos los libros y revistas al frente? ¿Con el toldo blanco y negro?

“Sí, al lado del lugar de la sopa. Pregúntale por lo usual de Eda ".

"Bien, seguro. ¿Quieres algo más mientras estoy fuera? "

“Hmm... ¿Más pastel? Un pastel diferente. La panadería con el letrero de cupcakes con cuernos, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Jibjab? A veces tienen estas cosas de bombones de chocolate. Si no los tienen, consiga sus mega hormigas bañadas en chocolate. O sus galletas de puré cubiertas de chocolate ".

"Está bien – algo con chocolate, lo tengo". Luz sonrió.

"Hay dinero en el frasco de groserías en la sala de estar".

"Okey. Vuelvo enseguida con tu almuerzo ".

"Gracias, niña".

"De nada", Luz le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo con suavidad.

***

Amity se sentó en su mesa habitual en la cafetería. Boscha y las demás se acomodaron a su alrededor. Estaban hablando sobre un estudiante transferido llamado algo u otro. Metió la mano en su bolsa de almuerzo, luego recordó que había agarrado el de su hermana esta mañana. No tenía ganas de ensalada de huevo, quería sus sándwiches de queso y pepinillos con la corteza cortada... Especialmente hoy. Solo, algo _normal_. Vio a Ed y Em entrando en la cafetería y se puso de pie.

"¿Adónde vas?" Preguntó Boscha.

"Agarré el almuerzo de mi hermana por error, solo voy a cambiarlo".

Amity se acercó a sus hermanos mayores y les ofreció la bolsa del almuerzo como explicación.

"Oh, hola, hermanita," saludó Ed amablemente.

"Hola. Em, tome tu almuerzo en lugar del mío. Cámbiamelo."

Em puso los ojos en blanco. "Toma."

_Eso fue sospechosamente fácil,_ pensó Amity. Miró a Em con los ojos entrecerrados y luego se retiró a su mesa.

"¿Adiós, entonces?" Dijo Ed, mirando a Em.

La bolsa no se movía. No estaba soltando humo. No estaba haciendo sonidos extraños. Volvió a sentarse y abrió con cuidado la bolsa lejos de su rostro. No pasó nada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Mi hermano y mi hermana han tenido mi almuerzo durante horas, podrían haberle hecho cualquier cosa".

"Como, ¿deberías comerlo entonces? Solo sáltatelo."

"Tengo hambre. No desayuné mucho."

Amity echó un vistazo a la bolsa. Vio una manzana y unos sándwiches. Y una nota. Sin lagartijas. Sin arañas. Sin gusanos-rata. Sacó la comida con cuidado y levantó el pan para checar el sándwich. Solo queso y pepinillos. Ni siquiera moscas aplastadas ni nada. Ella lo olfateo. Olía bien. Dios, se le hizo agua la boca. Lanzó la precaución al viento y le dio un mordisco. No pasó nada.

_¿Quizás no le hicieron nada a mi comida? Como, en lo absoluto_.

Terminó sus sándwiches y comenzó con la manzana. Vio la nota de nuevo y la sacó. Solo había una palabra.

_'Salud'?_ No era la letra de su madre.

Su nariz comenzó a hacer cosquillas. Logró levantar el brazo para cubrirse la boca antes de estornudar.

_Salud – ¡polvo estornudos! ¡Los bastardos!_

Estornudó una y otra vez y otra vez – y cada vez que su estómago se contraía, sentía que la sangre le exprimía – ¡no podía parar! ¡ _Este_ había sido su plan! ¡Para que ella se desangrara en el almuerzo! ¡En frente de todos! Oh, cómo los odiaba. _Los odiaba._

"¡Ew, detente!" Boscha gruñó.

"Sí, asco, detente", se unieron las otras chicas.

Se necesitaron cuatro estornudos más para que el polvo saliera de su nariz. Se sintió mareada. Ella se sintió entumecida. Sintió como si la cara estuviera en llamas. Irina extendió la mano para recoger la nota.

"No – ¡tiene polvo estornudos!"

“¡Ja! Eso es _gracioso_ , recógelo, hazlo ". Boscha tenía esa mirada cruel en sus ojos. Irina hizo lo que le dijeron – estornudó una vez, pero eso parecía ser todo. Las otras chicas se rieron y Boscha tomó una foto de la nota – Amity levantó la mano frente a su cara. " Hashtag Bromas de Hexside, a mis seguidores les va a _encantar_ esto".

Amity miró hacia abajo – pudo ver rojo en el dobladillo de su túnica. Apretó las piernas juntas. Se sintió como si estuviera sentada en un charco. Su mente se aceleró. Su rostro ardía. En nombre de Meserif, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Trató de pensar. Si se levantaba, todo había terminado. Este fue el momento más ocupado en la cafetería. Tendría que esperar hasta que todos se fueran, como hace unos meses... Pero tendría que pensar en alguna excusa para que las demás se fueran sin ella. ¿Qué podía decir ella?

"¿Vienes o qué?" Boscha agitó su mano frente a los ojos de Amity.

"¡No!" Amity estalló. "Estoy – estoy todavía estoy trabajando en mi manzana".

"Bien, rarita. Vamos chicas."

Todas se levantaron. Amity miró alrededor de la habitación, tratando de contar cuántas personas quedaban. Demasiadas. Vio a Ed y Em sentados con sus amigos en una mesa. Ed le dio un pequeño saludo alegre. Su corazón ardía de odio por ellos. Tenía ganas de pisarlos fuerte y _golpearlos_ , pero luego obtendrían exactamente lo que querían. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras los miraba. Oh dios, sus muslos se sentían tan repugnantemente pegajosos. Se obligó a sí misma a darle un mordisco a su manzana. Lo masticó lentamente, mirando con dagas a sus hermanos.

La gente se sentó a su alrededor, comió su almuerzo y luego se fue. Todo el mundo estaba hablando y bromeando.

Amity se sentía muy sola. Quería llorar. Pero sobre todo quería desaparecer. Miró el reloj de la pared trasera. Su siguiente clase comenzaba en veinte minutos. ¿Iba a tener que saltearla? ¿Cuánto tiempo la gente almorzó? Sus ojos se posaron en la mesa de los maestros en la parte superior de la cafetería. Vio a Lilith - sus ojos se encontraron por un momento - Amity apartó la mirada rápidamente. El recuerdo de tener que salir del baño con sangre por todas sus piernas salió de su pequeña jaula y bailó en su mente.

_Sólo respira. Eventualmente todos se irán. Entonces podrás levantarte. Todos estarán en clase. Puedes correr a tu casillero y conseguir tu ropa de gimnasia. Luego al baño, esta vez tienes cosas contigo, así que todo estará bien. Llegarás tarde, pero solo eso... mejor que darles a Ed y Em lo que quieren. Mejor que convertirse en Amity 'Salud' Blight. Oh **dios** . ¡Entonces la gente no sabrá lo que significaba inicialmente y eso es **peor**! Entonces la gente tendrá que explicar y podría decirlo frente a maestros y padres y ellos lo **sabrían** y mi vida se acabó. **Acabó**._

Volvió a mirar el reloj y sus ojos traicioneros se detuvieron en Lilith durante una fracción de segundo. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Amity cerró los ojos, olvidándose de mirar el reloj. Ahora no se atrevía a mirar hacia arriba. En cambio, miró la manzana a medio terminar que tenía en la mano. Lo estaba agarrando con los nudillos blancos. Empezó a contar mentalmente, pero seguía perdiendo la cuenta.

Lilith notó que Amity estaba sentada sola durante el almuerzo. Eso fue inusual. Y la niña siguió mirando el reloj, y algunas veces, a Lilith. Algo estaba claramente mal. La niña parecía asustada e incómoda. ¿Estaba esperando algo?

Cuando la cafetería estuvo casi vacía, Lilith se excusó ante sus colegas y fue a ver a su protegida. Mientras se acercaba, vio que la cara de la niña se sonrojaba. Algo estaba absolutamente mal.

"¿Hay -" comenzó Lilith, pero el pánico en los ojos de la niña la hizo callar. Ella vaciló un momento, luego tomó asiento en el banco frente a Amity. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó en un susurro. Amity tragó saliva y miró sus piernas, luego miró a la mesa con ojos aterrorizados. "... ¿El mismo problema que ayer?" Ella preguntó con cuidado. Amity negó con la cabeza una vez. Las cejas de Lilith se fruncieron. "... ¿El mismo problema que... hace unos meses?" Amity cerró los ojos y el rubor en sus mejillas se profundizó.

_Oh cielos, ¿otra vez? Y dejé mi capa en mi oficina..._

"Ya veo", dijo Lilith en voz baja. "¿Tienes clase en unos minutos?"

Amity asintió. La siguiente clase de Lilith no era hasta las tres.

"¿Qué clase?"

"Gimnasio", la voz de Amity era tensa y apenas audible.

"Ah." Lilith la miró con simpatía. Eso eliminó el vestuario de las niñas como la próxima parada. La niña necesitaba un lugar para limpiarse y cambiarse. El baño de los profesores estaba bastante cerca. "Puedo llevarte al baño al final del pasillo, ¿tienes algo para cambiarte?"

"En mi casillero".

"Muy bien, esperemos... hasta que suene la campana. Puedo escribir una nota para la señorita Cherubi, pero tienes que... _manejar_ esto ". La voz de Lilith era suave, pero lo que dijo rompió el corazón de Amity.

_Ella piensa que... soy descuidada. Pero esto no es culpa mía... ¿O si? Si tan solo hubiera agarrado la bolsa correcta... no debería haber sido tan breve con Ed y Em - si hubiera dejado que se burlaran de mí, no habrían sentido la **necesidad** de hacerme una broma... ._

Amity asintió lentamente. Trató de tragarse el nudo en la garganta.

La campana sonó un minuto después y Lilith se puso de pie. Amity se levantó lentamente, mordiéndose el labio para no llorar. Esto fue más vergonzoso que tener que abrir la puerta del baño.

"Oh, santo cielo", jadeó Lilith antes de que pudiera detenerse. La mitad de la parte trasera de la niña tenía una gran mancha roja oscura. Y también le llegaba un poco a los muslos.

"Por favor no mire", murmuró Amity con tristeza.

Lilith se apresuró a agarrar unas toallas de papel para al menos _cubrir_ la mancha del banco. Realmente no había tiempo para limpiarlo en este momento. Eso tendría que esperar. Amity sostuvo su bolsa frente a ella y caminó con pequeños pasos incómodos. El corazón de Lilith se compadeció de la niña.

"Va a estar bien, Amity", dijo en un tono de voz tranquilizador.

Llegaron al casillero de Amity y recogieron su bolsa de gimnasia, luego se apresuraron hacia el baño de los profesores. Doblaron una esquina y encontraron al director Bump saliendo de un salón de clases. Amity jadeó - con la velocidad de una serpiente, Lilith agarró la falda de su vestido y la abrió para ocultar la mitad inferior de Amity.

"¿Señorita Clawthorne?" Preguntó el director Bump con sorpresa. "¿Y... la señorita Blight?"

Amity se escondió detrás de la falda de Lilith.

"Director Bump", respondió Lilith con rigidez. "En tenebris, frater". ((En la oscuridad, hermano))

La directora Bump arqueó las cejas. "En... tenebris, soror". ((En... la oscuridad, hermana))

Se dio la vuelta y regresó por la puerta por la que acababa de salir. Se cerró con un crujido y Lilith exhaló con bastante fuerza.

"Vamos."

Corrieron por el pasillo y se detuvieron en una puerta discreta.

"Soledad y silencio es todo lo que busco", dijo Lilith en un susurro. La cerradura hizo clic y la puerta se abrió.

“Ah, señorita Clawthorne – pase por mi oficina más tarde, ¿quiere? Tengo un té nuevo que debo compartir con usted ".

Lilith rápidamente se paró frente a Amity, colocándose entre ella y la señorita Odelac, la representante del aquelarre de construcción de la escuela que se acercaba. Amity se metió en el baño.

"Sí, seguro... que pasaré. Más tarde."

"Sí, sí, no deje que la entretenga", la señorita Odelac le dio a Lilith un guiño y una sonrisa arrugada. “Vamos, clase, vayamos al sitio de construcción. Sí, usted también, Sr. Yxolite ".

Lilith entró en el baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"Santuario", susurró con un suspiro. La puerta volvió a hacer clic. Rápidamente le dio la espalda y juntó las manos frente a ella. "Mis disculpas, no estaba planeando entrar".

"Um..."

Este era un baño para una sola persona. Era bastante espacioso, pero aún así.

"Prometo que no me daré la vuelta".

"E-está bien..."

_Suena al borde de las lágrimas_ , pensó Lilith.

Amity vaciló, sintiéndose avergonzada y expuesta; se había sentido avergonzada y expuesta durante los últimos treinta minutos, pero esto estaba en otro nivel. Quería desesperadamente quitarse la ropa que llevaba, pero cambiarse mientras Lilith estaba en la misma habitación...

"¿Lo promete?" Preguntó sin aliento.

"Te doy mi palabra."

"Bien… bien..."

_Solo hazlo. Sólo acaba con esto._

Respiró entrecortadamente y luego empezó a cambiarse. Se las arregló para contener sus sollozos hasta que tuvo que quitarse las mallas.

Lilith escuchó a la niña empezar a llorar. Tragó y trató de respirar profundamente. Fue desgarrador estar ahí parada y escuchar. Quería darle a la niña la privacidad que tanto necesitaba, pero aún podía escuchar a la gente en el pasillo. ¿Qué podía decir ella? ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Oyó que se abría el fregadero.

Amity usó su toalla de gimnasia para lavarse la sangre. Tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones para calmarse antes de atreverse a cambiarse la ropa interior. Estaban _empapadas_.

_¿Realmente me odian tanto?_ Amity pensó a través de las lágrimas. _Decirle a Em no valía la **pena**... _Rápidamente sujetó una tela lunar limpia a la ropa interior de repuesto que guardaba en su bolsa de gimnasia, luego se la puso. Cuando volvió a vestirse con sus pantalones cortos de gimnasia, envolvió sus cosas en la toalla y luego la metió en su bolsa de gimnasia. Ella juró que lo quemaría todo. Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces se lavó las manos y los brazos.

"Ya terminé", anunció después de cerrar el grifo. Su voz era temblorosa y débil. Rápidamente se secó los ojos con una toalla de papel. No quería ir a clase en lo absoluto, ni siquiera con Lilith más tarde. Ella solo quería esconderse y no volver a ser vista nunca más.

Se miró en el espejo y se encontró con la mirada de su mentora. La expresión del rostro de Lilith hizo que se le oprimiera el pecho. Lilith la miraba como... como... Amity no podía expresarlo con palabras.

"Lo siento – lo _siento_ ", jadeó, luego se cubrió la cara con una mano. Ella se sintió _muy_ avergonzada.

"Amity..."

La voz de Lilith era tan... suave. Hizo que el pecho de Amity se apretara aún más. Su corazón hizo eso de nuevo, donde se sintió como si estuviera tratando de volverse al revés.

"¿Puedo… darte un abrazo?" Lilith preguntó con cuidado. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazar a la niña, pero este no era un lugar para abrazar a alguien; sin embargo, nunca había visto a una persona con mayor necesidad de uno. Amity se volteo, sus ojos en el suelo. Ella asintió.

Los brazos de Lilith se envolvieron suavemente alrededor de Amity. Cuando empezó a acariciar el cabello de la niña, se le salieron las lágrimas. Para ambas.

Amity se permitió relajarse un poco, y la respuesta de Lilith de un abrazo más fuerte la hizo relajarse aún más. No, realmente nunca la habían abrazado así... sostenida así...

"Vamos a mi oficina", dijo Lilith después de unos minutos, cuando las lágrimas parecían haberse detenido. "Puedes quedarte allí mientras voy a limpiar".

Amity se puso rígida.

"Yo debería limpiarlo", murmuró, dando un paso atrás del abrazo.

Lilith puso una mano sobre el hombro de Amity y usó la otra para levantar suavemente la barbilla.

"No. Deberías tomarte una taza de té y tomar un descanso en mi oficina ".

Amity vio la sonrisa calmada y cálida en el rostro de su mentora – sus ojos se cerraron con alivio.

"Okay."

Salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la oficina de Lilith. Afortunadamente, no se encontraron con nadie más.

"Hay una tetera en ese armario", señaló Lilith a la izquierda de la puerta. “El té y las tazas están en el que está al lado. Ya vuelvo." Le dio un apretón en el hombro a Amity, luego se volteo y salió de la habitación.

Se apresuró a regresar a la cafetería. Sabía dónde se guardaban los artículos de limpieza y se apresuró a limpiar la mancha. Amity había dejado su almuerzo en la mesa. Agarró la bolsa; debajo había una pequeña nota. Ella lo recogió.

"'Salud'?" leyó en voz alta, luego estornudó. Parpadeó sorprendida y volvió a mirar la nota. Le dio la vuelta y se le cayó un polvo fino. Estornudó de nuevo. Sostuvo la nota con los brazos extendidos, se tapó la boca y la nariz y se sacudió el polvo restante. El otro lado decía ´Manoplas´.

_Polvo estornudos. Manoplas... Ese es el nombre que los hermanos mayores de Amity usaron para ella anoche..._ Miró la nota. No, no podía significar lo que ella pensaba que significaba – _nadie_ sería tan cruel, ¿verdad?

_´Sé lo que es tener hermanos que presionan todos tus botones´._

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Lilith entró en su oficina con la nota en la mano. Se acercó a Amity y se la mostro.

"¿Es esto lo que creo que es?" Preguntó, mirando intensamente a Amity. Amity se encogió en la silla. "¿Tu hermano y hermana te dieron una nota llena de polvo estornudos, para que la encontraras _en el almuerzo_ , sabiendo _muy bien_ que estabas en tu tiempo de luna?"

Amity sintió un choque de miedo. Ella se sonrojó, tragó saliva y luego asintió lentamente.

Los ojos de Lilith brillaron y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon. Ella había reprimido la ira mientras caminaba de regreso a su oficina, manteniéndose suspendida dentro de ella esperando confirmación. Ahora que la tenía, la rabia estalló en su pecho. Fue _abrumador_. ¡Quería gritar! ¿¡Cómo podría alguien siquiera _concebir la idea_ de causar deliberadamente que su hermana menor sangrara por todas partes – _en público_!? ¡Y mucho menos llevarlo a cabo! No podía quedarse quieta – empezó a ver en una dirección, luego dio media vuelta y caminó dos pasos en sentido contrario, luego volvió a girar. Jadeaba con fuerza, ni siquiera era capaz de formar palabras. Temía que si abría la boca, todo lo que saldría fueran palabrotas que ninguna niña de trece años debería oír jamás. Caminó de un lado a otro a lo largo de su oficina, gritando blasfemias en su propia mente para evitar que la pobrecita se molestara más. De repente sintió como si hubiera chocado contra una pared.

Se detuvo y miró a Amity. Respiró hondo, vaciló y luego se acercó a la chica con cuidado. Atrás quedaron las pisadas furiosas, al igual que las líneas de furia en su rostro. Ahora parecía casi... asustada. Lilith respiró de nuevo y luego se alisó el cabello.

"¿Te hice sentir como si este incidente, hoy, fuera de _alguna_ manera tu culpa?" preguntó con una voz que temblaba levemente. " _Por favor_ , se honesta."

Las cejas de Amity se elevaron. Pensó un momento, luego asintió una vez y miró al suelo.

"Fue mi culpa. Si no hubiera – "

Para su sorpresa cada vez mayor, Lilith se puso en cuclillas frente a ella.

"No. Esto no fue tu culpa... Mis más sinceras disculpas, querida -" cerró los ojos. "Mis más sinceras disculpas, _Amity_ ".

“G-gracias” suspiró Amity. Lilith (y Eda, técnicamente) eran los únicos adultos que realmente se habían disculpado con ella. En el sentido de que habían dicho "lo siento" de alguna forma o forma, y luego no saltaron inmediatamente a una explicación de cómo en realidad fue culpa de Amity.

El "querida" realmente había hecho que Amity se sintiera... _especial_.

"Yo... no me importa ser una 'querida'..."

"Oh, bien," Lilith exhaló un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Hizo un gesto con el dedo y su silla se movió de detrás de su escritorio. Se sentó, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y luego le tendió la mano a Amity. Su mano izquierda, palma hacia arriba. Amity vaciló un momento,

luego tocó las yemas de los dedos de su mentora. La mano de Lilith se cerró suavemente, tirando de los dedos de Amity con ella. Un pulgar delgado acarició los nudillos de Amity. Respiró hondo y brevemente.

Había algo en ese pequeño gesto que... significaba mucho. Amity no recordaba que nadie le hubiera acariciado los nudillos antes.

Lilith no abrió los ojos hasta que sintió la mano de la niña en la suya. Ella puso su otra mano encima.

_Lo hizo de nuevo_ , pensó Amity, mirando el pulgar de la otra mano de Lilith que ahora descansaba sobre el dorso de la suya.

Lilith respiró hondo.

“Amity – este es un asunto serio. Esto califica absolutamente como acoso según los estatutos de la escuela. Estoy obligada a informar de esto ".

Amity se puso rígida.

" _Sé_ que no quieres que nadie lo sepa", Lilith apretó suavemente la mano de Amity. “Pero esto... En todos mis años en esta escuela, como estudiante y como maestra – _nunca_ había oído hablar de un acto más cruel. Para hacer que alguien se desangre _deliberadamente_ \- "

Amity sintió que el pánico subía a su pecho.

“ _No_ tienes la culpa aquí. Fuiste víctima de este vil... _acto_. Tu hermano y hermana tienen la culpa y la vergüenza es de _ellos_ – no tuya. Me aseguraré de que todos los involucrados – "

_Todos – ¡¿quiénes son todos?!_

“ – puedan mantener los detalles en secreto. Voy a tener que informar al director Bump de lo que pasó. Y tus padres."

Amity negó con la cabeza, esperando haber escuchado mal a su mentora.

Lilith vio que el color desaparecía del rostro de la niña. Ella apretó su mano de nuevo.

"No puedo dejar que este tipo de comportamiento pase desapercibido", dijo Lilith con firmeza. "Te lo prometo, si alguien dice una palabra de esto, los –"

_Matare._

" – castigare. _Muy_ severamente ". Lilith volvió a poner su mano izquierda sobre la de Amity para enfatizar. "Nadie lastima _a mi_ -"

_Niña._

" – protegida y se sale con la suya". Lilith exhaló con fuerza por la nariz varias veces. Sintió una extraña necesidad de golpearse el pecho.

Los ojos de Amity se llenaron de lágrimas repentinas; su pecho se sentía apretado y lleno de aire caliente al mismo tiempo. Sus pulmones se confundieron terriblemente por un momento.

Lilith extendió la mano y tomo la mejilla de la niña en su palma. Su pulgar se secó una lágrima. Amity miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada de su mentora.

" ** _Nadie_** ", repitió Lilith.

Amity tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, luego cerró los ojos y dejó caer las lágrimas.

Lilith sintió que la niña se inclinaba hacia su toque, su corazón latía ferozmente ante la demostración de confianza. Soltó la mano de Amity y envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola en un fuerte abrazo. Sintió que la niña sollozaba suavemente contra su pecho, cerró los ojos y acarició su cabello, susurrando: " _Nadie_ ".

***

Lilith llamó a la puerta del director Bump.

"Adelante."

Lilith y Amity entraron en la oficina. El director Bump levantó la vista de su papeleo.

"¿Sí?"

"Director Bump, tenemos un asunto bastante serio que discutir con usted", dijo Lilith con voz tranquila. El director Bump miró a la señorita Blight.

"... ¿Sí?"

"Señorita Blight, por favor dígale al director Bump lo que pasó".

Amity mantuvo la mirada fija en la alfombra.

“M-mi hermano y mi hermana... me hicieron una broma. Me dejaron una nota llena de polvo estornudos en mi almuerzo... "

El director Bump miró de la señorita Blight a la señorita Clawthorne. Él arqueó las cejas hacia ella.

La señorita Blight volvió la cabeza y le susurró algo a la señorita Clawthorne, que se inclinó un poco para escuchar. La señorita Clawthorne asintió y luego respiró hondo.

"El señor y la señorita Blight sabían que su hermana menor esta _sub lumine lunari_ , y deliberadamente la hicieron estornudar en la cafetería, con el único propósito de humillarla frente a toda la escuela".

El director Bump miró rápidamente a la señorita Blight; notó su extraño atuendo.

"No escuché nada sobre esto".

"La señorita Blight manejó la situación, con mi ayuda".

El rostro del director Bump se endureció.

“... In tenebris frater...” dijo al cabo de un momento, juntando las piezas.

"Exactamente." Lilith apretó el hombro de Amity.

El director cerró los ojos y dejó su bolígrafo.

"¿Evidencia?"

A Amity se le subió el corazón a la garganta – no podía querer decir –

Lilith dio un paso adelante y colocó la nota ahora muy arrugada sobre el escritorio del director. Usó su bolígrafo para aplanarla, luego trazó un círculo de hechizo sobre ella. Algunas partículas se elevaron en el aire y lo atravesaron, luego apareció el texto en el medio del aire. Decía: _Achillea ptarmica._

El director Bump asintió y luego miró hacia arriba.

“Estornudador. ¿Está absolutamente segura de que sabían que usted esta... _sub lumine lunari,_ señorita Blight?

La señorita Blight miró a la señorita Clawthorne, pidiendo ayuda en silencio.

"'Bajo la luz de la luna'", tradujo Lilith en un susurro. Su voz era tranquila y amable.

El rostro de Amity se puso de un tono rosado más profundo y rápidamente miró hacia la alfombra de nuevo. Ella asintió una vez.

"Ellos se b-burlaron de mí anoche".

"Correcto. Señorita Clawthorne, ¿podría traer al señor y la señorita Blight? Me pondré en contacto con sus padres. Señorita Blight, por favor tome asiento ". El director Bump señaló la silla frente a su escritorio.

Amity lo miró alarmada – ¡no quería que Lilith se fuera!

"Regresaré pronto," Lilith le dio una palmada en el hombro a Amity.

"E-está bien".

Lilith salió de la habitación y Amity tomó asiento. Mantuvo los ojos en el suelo y trató de tragarse el nudo hinchado en la garganta.

El director Bump recorrió la habitación mientras hablaba con los padres de Amity. Él le dio una gran manta negra en la que ella se envolvió con gratitud. Quería meter las piernas en ella y hacerse bolita – no, ella quería _desaparecer_ más que nada. Esto ni siquiera estaba mucho más allá de la escala. Esta era una nueva escala. Esto no solo era _vergonzoso_ – era aterrador. Pronto la habitación estaría llena de gente mayor que ella – hablarían de ella – _seguirían_ hablando de ella – y ella estaría allí, pero no importaría. Ed y Em saldrían de esto de alguna manera. Incluso si recibieran algún tipo de castigo, _nunca_ se arrepentirían. Se habían disculpado con ella mil veces – ella siempre _quiso_ creerles, quiso creer que las burlas, los nombres y las bromas crueles habían terminado. Pero nunca lo fueron y nunca lo serán.

_Me odian..._

__

***

Lilith marchó por los pasillos. El sonido de sus tacones rebotó entre los casilleros. Le picaban los dedos. Su mandíbula estaba tensa. Llegó al aula de ilusiones y no se molestó en tocar.

"Lamento interrumpir, señorita Cole", dijo en un tono helado. La maestra de ilusiones la miró.

"¿Qué... puedo hacer por usted, señorita Clawthorne?"

"No tan rápido, ustedes dos." Lilith completó el círculo de hechizos que había estado dibujando a sus espaldas. Los propios círculos de hechizos dibujados apresuradamente de los Gemelos Blight desaparecieron – Lilith estaba complacida con sus expresiones de sorpresa. “Oficina del director. Tomen sus cosas. No volverán ".

La señorita Cole miró a los gemelos con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Que hicieron ahora?" ella suspiró.

"Nada, señorita Cole", dijeron al unísono.

El rostro de Lilith estaba impasible. Pero sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente. La señorita Cole tragó.

"Dense prisa, no hagamos esperar al director", les indicó con la mano.

Los gemelos pasaron junto a Lilith. Ed tuvo la audacia de sonreírle.

"¿De qué se trata esto, señorita Clawthorne?" preguntó.

_Ojalá tu expulsión de esta escuela, vil muchacho,_ pensó Lilith.

"Tu futuro", dijo con frialdad.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada mientras caminaban delante de Lilith hacia la oficina del director.

"Necesito ir al baño", la voz de Em sonaba tranquila, pero sus ojos se dirigieron a su hermano de nuevo.

"Ah, sí. Yo también,” asintió, dándole a Lilith otra sonrisa alegre.

"Es eso así."

"Sí", asintió Em.

"De hecho", asintió Ed también.

Lilith siguió caminando. Pasaron por un baño.

"Realmente me vendría bien un descanso para ir al baño", señaló Ed mientras pasaban un segundo.

Llegaron a un tercero y Lilith se detuvo.

"Tienes un minuto", dibujó un círculo de hechizos sobre la cabeza de Em. “Si intentas un hechizo, te arrepentirás. Ve."

Em miró a su hermano y luego entró al baño. Lilith dibujó casualmente otro círculo de hechizos sobre la cabeza de Ed. Hubo un pequeño "¡Eek!" Desde adentro.

_Chica insolente._

“Diez segundos, señorita Blight,” anunció Lilith después de exactamente cuarenta y nueve segundos. "Lávese las manos."

Em salió de la puerta con las manos mojadas y el rostro enrojecido.

"Tú," Lilith señaló a Ed.

"¡Pero ese es un baño de chicas!" protestó.

"Cincuenta y siete segundos".

"Eso no es justo", dijo Em. Lilith volvió la cabeza.

"Cincuenta _y tres segundos_ ".

Ed empujó la puerta para abrirla, sus mejillas también se ruborizaron. Otro '¡Eek!' Vino de detrás de la puerta.

"Sea un niño _ordenado_ , Sr. Blight", dijo Lilith con una voz peligrosamente uniforme. "Y asegúrese de lavarse las manos".

Ed salió del baño, secándose las manos en los pantalones.

"Procedan."

Los gemelos avanzaron y Lilith los siguió.

"Estamos fuera del baño, puede quitar el hechizo de negación ahora", señaló Em. Lilith la ignoró.

Llegaron a la oficina del director.

"Esperaran en el pasillo hasta que lleguen sus padres", Lilith agitó la mano y apareció su bastón. Golpeó el suelo con el extremo y luego lo dejó allí, en equilibrio sobre su punta. "Zafiro, sabes qué hacer". El cuervo albino se movió y graznó. Lilith entró en la oficina del director, dejando a los gemelos y al bastón en el pasillo.

"El Sr. y la Sra. Blight llegarán en breve", informó el director Bump.

"Los gemelos están esperando en el pasillo", respondió Lilith. Vio a Amity sentada en la silla, envuelta en una manta negra. Un dolor agudo atravesó su corazón.

_Ella se ve tan pequeña._

"Por favor, siéntese, señorita Clawthorne", el director Bump hizo un gesto con la mano y tres sillas más se deslizaron junto a la de Amity. Lilith se sentó junto a su protegida. “Iré a buscar los documentos necesarios. Discúlpeme ". Lilith se puso de pie rápidamente cuando el directora Bump salió de la habitación, luego volvió a sentarse.

Hubo un resoplido ahogado. Lilith cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento.

"¿Puedo sentarme más cerca de ti?" Su voz era suave y tranquila.

La niña asintió. Lilith acercó un poco su silla y luego extendió la mano. Después de un momento, la mano de Amity emergió de la manta.

"Va a estar bien", dijo Lilith con dulzura. Su pulgar acarició los nudillos de la niña. "Tus padres estarán aquí pronto". Los dedos de Amity se movieron y sus cejas se juntaron. Lilith instintivamente le apretó la mano. La reacción de la niña la preocupó. No había sido un suspiro de alivio, había sido un _aumento_ de la tensión.

Amity se sentó y sostuvo la mano de su mentora con los ojos cerrados. Incluso envuelta en la manta se sentía expuesta. Se sentía... _sucia_. Pero saber que Lilith estaba allí, justo a su lado, la hizo sentir un poco menos asustada.

El director Bump volvió a entrar en la oficina unos minutos más tarde. El señor y la señora Blight lo siguieron, así como los gemelos. El director tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio, luego hizo un gesto para que el Sr. y la Sra. Blight ocuparan las dos sillas restantes.

Amity había esperado que Lilith retirara su mano cuando los demás entraran en la habitación, pero en lugar de soltarla, la apretó con más fuerza.

"Amity, _cariño_ ", dijo la señora Blight con voz tensa. "¿De qué se trata esto?"

Los hombros de Amity se levantaron.

El director Bump se aclaró la garganta.

“Los he llamado aquí hoy para informarles de un incidente muy desafortunado. Parece que sus hijos mayores decidieron gastarle una broma al menor. Una broma muy cruel. ¿Por qué no nos cuenta lo que hizo, señor Blight? Hizo un gesto hacia Ed.

"Me temo que no sé a qué se refiere, director Bump", respondió cortésmente. "La señorita Clawthorne vino y nos sacó de clase, pero no nos dijo de qué se trataba".

"Fue en medio de una lección muy importante", intervino Em. "Y nos puso un hechizo de negación".

“La señorita Clawthorne está en su derecho como maestra en esta escuela de restringir el uso de la magia para aquellos que son sospechosos de haber cometido mal comportamiento. Me refiero al hecho de que ustedes dos pusieron una nota con polvo estornudos en el almuerzo de su hermana pequeña - "

“¡¿ _Polvo estornudos_?! ¿Me sacaron del Consejo para ocuparme de un asunto trivial como este?” El señor Blight bravo.

“Sin dejar de ser plenamente consciente de que esta _sub lumine lunari._ Con la intención de que se avergüence en el almuerzo, frente a sus amigos y toda la escuela ”, el director Bump completó la oración, ignorando suavemente la interrupción. La señora Blight jadeó y el señor Blight se puso morado de la cara.

"¡¿Cómo - cómo se atreve a hacer tales acusaciones?!" Dijo la Sra. Blight, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

"¿Cuál es la evidencia?" Preguntó Sr. Blight rápidamente.

Lilith sintió que la ira subía a su pecho – ni siquiera habían preguntado por el bienestar de su hija menor. Se alegró de estar sentada entre la niña y su familia.

"El testimonio de la señorita Blight y esta nota", el director Bump agitó un dedo y la nota de "Salud" flotó desde su escritorio. "Descubrí que contenía Estornudador".

"Esto - esto es un asunto familiar sin duda", la Sra. Blight miró a su hija menor.

“Ya que sucedió en la escuela durante el horario escolar, es un asunto escolar”, respondió el director Bump con prontitud. "Estoy interesado en escuchar lo que el señor y la señorita. Blight tienen que decir por sí mismos".

"Emira y Edric nunca harían tal cosa - son revoltosos pero -" intentó la Sra. Blight.

“Cuéntanos qué pasó, Amity,” el Sr. Blight padre miró a Amity con severidad.

"Sí, cuéntanos qué pasó, hermanita", se le unió Ed. El señor Blight padre le chasqueó los dedos.

Ahora todo el mundo miraba a Amity.

"Pensé que era una nota de mamá", dijo Amity con la voz más pequeña. “Pero solo decía 'Salud'. Me hizo estornudar. Me hizo... yo-me hizo... "

"¿Te hizo qué, c-cariño?" La señora Blight se inclinó hacia adelante. Una mirada de preocupación bien elaborada adornaba su rostro.

Lilith apretó la mano de Amity.

"... S-sangrar..."

Lilith miró hacia arriba y vio las expresiones de alegría y hambre en los rostros de los gemelos Blight. Ellos la vieron y rápidamente trataron de parecer sombríos.

"Sangrar, ¿Qué quieres decir con sangrar?" Demando el señor Blight.

"Eso significa que la sangre lunar de una persona se filtra a través de su ropa", dijo el director Bump con calma.

“¿Cómo puede causar eso un _estornudo_? ¡Esto es ridículo! Amity, tienes que asumir la responsabilidad de tus propios actos – no puedes culpar a tu hermano y hermana por _ensuciarte_ ".

"¡Señor _Blight_!" Lilith jadeó, horrorizada.

"Es un hecho bien conocido que esto puede suceder", interrumpió el director Bump antes de que Lilith pudiera decir otra palabra. "Es simplemente una cuestión de anatomía".

"¿Cómo es posible que sepan que ella está sobre - su -" La Sra. Blight agitó una mano. "¡No podrían haberlo sabido!"

"Eso es cierto, ¿Cómo podríamos haberlo sabido?" Em intervino suavemente. “Solo queríamos gastarle una broma inofensiva a nuestra hermanita. Nos bromeamos todo el tiempo, ¿no es así, hermano? "

"Lo hacemos, lo hacemos", estuvo de acuerdo Ed.

"¿Entonces están diciendo que _no sabían_ que su hermana está actualmente _sub lumine lunari?_ " El director Bump levantó la mano para evitar que la gente hablara entre sí.

"No, director Bump", respondieron Ed y Em al unísono.

"Listo", el Sr. Blight padre se dio unas palmaditas en los muslos en una especie de ´esto se acabo´. "Fue una broma con un efecto secundario desafortunado".

La señora Blight se incorporó remilgadamente. "Y lamentan lo que le hicieron a su hermana... ¿no es así?" Ella miró a sus hijos mayores.

"Por supuesto que lamentamos que haya pasado algo _tan vergonzoso_ ", dijo Em con voz suave.

"Sí, lo siento Manoplas". Ed sonaba y parecía arrepentido.

"Bien, incluso se disculparon", el Sr. Blight se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a su esposa. "Vámonos, querida".

“No hemos terminado”, dijo el director Bump con firmeza. Ya no sonaba tranquilo. “Yo le creo a la señorita Blight. Y le creo a la señorita Clawthorne. Sus hijos mayores tienen un historial de comportamiento cuestionable. Señorita Blight, ”hizo un gesto hacia Amity. “Es una estudiante de honor. Ella no mentiría en una situación como esta. Este es un incidente _grave_. Con mala conducta a nivel de suspensión por parte de Edric y Emira ".

"No puede _suspenderlos_ , ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo se _vería_ eso?" La señora Blight disparo. "¿Qué pasa con sus futuros?"

"¿Qué pasa con el _presente_ de Amity?" Dijo Lilith, incapaz de permanecer en silencio más. "Ni siquiera han preguntado cómo está".

"¡Amity está bien!" El señor Blight respondió bruscamente. "¡Los hermanos se pelean, eso es lo que hacen!"

"Esto no es una disputa, fue un acto de crueldad deliberado y calculado destinado a humillar", Lilith se puso de pie lentamente, con voz tranquila y fría. Pero sus ojos brillaron. “Comportamiento _espantosamente_ vil. Comportamiento extremadamente _preocupante_ ".

"¿ _Qué_ está insinuando, señorita Clawthorne?" Dijo el Sr. Blight en un tono peligroso.

"No estoy _insinuando_ nada, Sr. Blight, estoy diciendo con razón que lo que sus hijos mayores le hicieron al menor fue despreciable. Y el hecho de que esté ignorando por completo las palabras y los sentimientos de Amity _también_ es despreciable ".

"¡Bueno, yo nunca!" La Sra. Blight resopló y se acercó al otro lado de Amity. Ven cariño, nos vamos. Hablaremos de esto en casa ".

Amity se puso de pie de mala gana.

"¡Todos siéntense!" Dijo el director Bump con firmeza. Lilith y Amity se sentaron rápidamente. “Ya sea que ustedes como padres se tomen esto en serio o no, yo y la escuela lo hacemos. Edric y Emira quedan suspendidos por una semana por conducta impropia de los estudiantes de Hexside. Una vez que regresen, estarán en detención después de la escuela durante la semana siguiente. Tienen dos años más en esta escuela, señor y señorita Blight; será mejor que esta sea la última vez que los vea aquí por algo como esto, o nuestro tiempo juntos será sin duda... _interrumpido_.

"¡Voy a ir a la junta escolar sobre esto!" Dijo el señor Blight, con el rostro morado de nuevo.

"Dele mis saludos a la señorita Oleander", el director Bump firmó el documento frente a él. Los uniformes de Ed y Em cambiaron de azul claro a gris. "Confío en que recuerden el camino a la salida".

"¡Pero tenemos un examen mañana!" Em se quejó.

"¿Qué pasa con nuestro promedio de calificaciones?"

"No se preocupen niños, su padre lo arreglará todo", dijo la Sra. Blight mientras comenzaba a quitar la manta alrededor de Amity. "Vamos _cariño_ , nos vamos a casa".

Amity se puso de pie y la condujo fuera de la habitación. Se sintió entumecida por la conmoción. Hubo un zumbido en sus oídos. Ella miró sus propios pies mientras marchaban por los pasillos.

"¡Mamá, no lo sabíamos, lo juramos!" Dijo Em.

"¡Sí, no teníamos idea!"

"¡Ya es suficiente ustedes dos!" Siseó el señor Blight. "¡Les hemos dicho una y otra vez que la escuela no es el lugar para sus pequeñas bromas!"

"No es nuestra culpa que Amity no pueda manejar su tiempo de luna", murmuró Ed.

"Vamos a quitar esta suspensión y eliminarla de sus registros, no se preocupen", dijo su madre con confianza. “Nadie arrastra por el lodo el nombre de la familia Blight. Amity, estoy sorprendido de ti – ¡eres mejor que esto! La señorita Clawthorne tenía razón, necesitas orientación sobre cómo ser una mujer ".

_¿Qué?_ Amity se detuvo.

"Mamá, ¡está la excursión a Spleencreek la semana que viene! ¡No quiero perderme eso! "

Los otros siguieron bajando las escaleras y alejándose de la escuela, hablando entre ellos. Amity estaba parada y se quedó mirándolos.

Los vio caminar más y más lejos. No se dieron la vuelta. No se habían dado cuenta de que ella ya no estaba con ellos.

Sonó la campana de la escuela. Amity miró hacia arriba, sorprendida. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí parada? Escuchó a los otros estudiantes salir de sus aulas y prepararse para ir a casa.

_Ir a casa..._

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente de la entrada de la escuela, pero no hacia la ciudad. Ella no quería volver a casa.

***

Lilith se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

“No es así como imaginaba que sería”, dijo con voz cansada.

“Envidio su optimismo”, el director Bump apiló los papeles y los puso en una carpeta. “He tratado con los gemelos Blight y sus padres muchas veces. Nunca quieren creer que sus hijos hayan hecho algo malo. Gracias por llamar mi atención sobre el incidente, señorita Clawthorne. Es un comportamiento muy preocupante, estoy de acuerdo. Y me preocupa la señorita Blight ".

"igual a mi..."

***

Amity no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado caminando. O realmente por dónde caminaba. Ella solo necesitaba caminar. Ella no quería detenerse. Tenía miedo de los pensamientos que vendrían cuando lo hiciera.

"Estas lejos de casa, ¿no?"

Amity se detuvo y miró hacia arriba, sorprendida. Eda estaba en el bosque a su izquierda.

"¿Saliste a correr?" Señaló los pantalones cortos de gimnasia de Amity. Amity se limitó a mirarla. "¿Estás... bien niña?" Eda se acercó un paso más.

"B-bien", respondió Amity, dando un paso atrás.

"Bueno, eso es una mentira", Eda se apoyó en su pala con una mano, arqueando las cejas.

"¿Y qué si es una mentira? Es lo que todos quieren escuchar ", Amity parecía tensa y desafiante.

"Oye Eda, encontré algunos hongos azules allí, pero tenían dientes, así que tal vez no sea lo que estabas buscando". Luz apareció al otro lado de un árbol. "¡Oh, hola Amity!" Ella sonrió alegremente y corrió. "Hola, ¿Qué estás haciendo... aquí?" Se apagó cuando Amity retrocedió. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Estoy bien."

“Deberías irte a casa, niña. Esta parte del bosque no es segura ". Eda se quitó una especie de bicho espeluznante del hombro. Al oír la palabra "casa", el pecho de Amity se tensó.

"No quiero ir a casa", susurró.

"¿Paso… algo?" Luz se acercó. Esta vez, Amity no se apartó.

"Ed y Em... me hicieron una mala broma".

"Oh no, lo siento. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Amity parecía incómoda. "¿Puedo... pasar la noche en tu casa?"

"Whoa, niña". Eda frunció el ceño y levantó una mano. "¿No es esta una noche de escuela?"

"Eda..." Luz la miró fijamente.

"Oye, estoy tratando de ser la adulta responsable aquí, Luz. Por una vez en mi vida."

“El director suspendió a Ed y Em. No puedo... irme a casa ".

Luz y Eda se voltearon para mirar a Amity.

"¿ _Suspendió_?" Preguntó Luz. "¿Que _hicieron_?"

Amity cerró los ojos.

"Pusieron polvo estornudos en una nota en mi lonchera..."

"Ja, clásico", resopló Eda. Luz le dirigió una mirada de ´¡basta!´.

"Me hicieron sa -" Amity tomó una respiración inestable. “Me hicieron sangrar. En la cafetería. En el almuerzo. Ese – ese era su plan. Q-querían humillarme. Delante de t-todo el m-mundo ".

Eda y Luz la miraron.

"Sí, puedes pasar la noche", dijo Eda después de que la conmoción desapareciera un poco. "Eso es... eso es _duro_ , niña. Cielos, eso es bajo, eso es _realmente_ bajo, ¿qué... diablos? " Ella hizo una mueca, luciendo sorprendida y repugnada.

"¡Esto es… _horrible_!" Luz parecía disgustada. “¡¿Cómo se les ocurrió algo así?! ¡¿Cómo... cómo se atreven?! "

Amity lanzo sus brazos alrededor de Luz y la abrazó. Luz le devolvió el abrazo, fuerte, fuerte, fuerte.

"Si estuvieran aquí ahora mismo, ¡les patearía el trasero!" Luz murmuró enojada. “¡¿Cómo se les ocurre, haciendo una cosa así ?! ¡Les daré algo de lo que pienso a esos dos la próxima vez que los vea! "

"Me inclino a hacer lo mismo", dijo Eda. "Eso está _muuuuy_ fuera de lugar".

“Mis padres no creen que lo hayan hecho i-intencionalmente. Creen que solo pusieron el polvo estornudos y no sabían que yo estaba... estaba _... sub lumine lunari..._ ¡pero _sí_ lo sabían! ¡Sí lo _sabían_! ¡Se burlaron de mí anoche y esta mañana y mis padres no me creen! " Amity sollozaba ahora – todo estaba saliendo ahora. Luz la estaba abrazando con bastante fuerza.

"¡Eso es terrible!" Luz dijo, enojada y molesta y disgustada y asustada a la vez. "¿Por qué no te creerían? Lo siento mucho."

"Apuesto a que fue para mantener el honor del nombre Blight, o alguna otra razón tonta, ¿verdad?" Murmuró Eda. Amity cerró los ojos y asintió.

"Están t-tratando de que se levante la suspensión y se elimine de sus registros".

"Bueno, _eso_ es jodidamente repugnante", resoplo Eda.

"Eda, _¿lenguaje?"_

"Voy a poner un caracol en el frasco de groserías, pero valió la pena. Tu familia está jodida, Amity. ¡Bienvenida al club!"

“¡Dos caracoles! Amity, lo siento mucho, ¡eso es tan estúpidamente injusto y simplemente estúpido! ¡Argh, podría golpearlos! "

_Gracias,_ pensó Amity mientras sollozaba en el hombro de Luz.

"Oh, oye, está bien, _está bien..."_ Luz le acarició la espalda y puso su mejilla en la de Amity. "Te _tenemos_ , ¿no es así, Eda?"

"Joder sí, niña". Eda le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Amity. "Tres caracoles, lo sé".

“Pero dijiste que el director estaba de tu lado, ¿verdad? ¿Y los suspendió y todo?

“Sí, l-lo hizo. Gracias a L-Lilith... "

"Ella te defendió, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Eda.

"¡Por supuesto que lo hizo!" Luz miró a Eda. "¡Ella realmente se preocupa por Amity!"

"¡Si lo se!" Eda replicó. "No soy idiota. No sé, solo me enorgullece un poco de mi hermana pequeña. _No_ le digas que dije eso ".

"Gracias por dejarme quedarme," Amity respiro.

"No te preocupes, niña", Eda le dio una palmada en el hombro de nuevo. "Vámonos a casa. Tenemos suficientes champiñones para cenar. Quiero como una especie de barbacoa esta noche, ¿Qué dices?

Una vez que Amity se recuperó un poco, comenzaron a caminar hacia la Casa Búho. Luz insistió en tomar la mano de Amity. Y llevar su mochila.

***

"Tienes que decirle a alguien que estás aquí, niña. Asegúrate de que tus padres sepan que estás a salvo, incluso si están siendo... idiotas insensibles. Diles que vas a pasar la noche en casa de una amiga. O lo que sea."

"Sí, yo... haré eso..."

"Le haré saber a Lily que estás aquí".

"¿Qué?" Las cejas y el ritmo cardíaco de Amity se elevaron.

"Ella querrá saber", dijo Eda encogiéndose de hombros.

"Realmente no quiero molestarla más..."

“Niña, déjame decirte algo sobre Lily; seguramente estará muy preocupada por ti en este momento. Esto la hará sentir mejor. Enviaré a Owlbert con un mensaje. Veamos… ´Tu niña va a pasar la noche aquí, nos contó lo que paso, a la mierda, envía más pastel´”.

"'Tu niña?" Preguntó Amity. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

"Sí, Luz es mi niña, tú eres la niña de Lily", murmuró Eda mientras escribía. "Listo, Owlbert, llévale esto a Lily".

Owlbert saltó del bastón y tomó el pequeño pergamino con su pico, luego voló por una ventana abierta.

***

El pequeño búho sorprendió a Lilith cuando picoteó en la ventana. Ella lo miró con asombro por un momento, luego lo dejó entrar. Dejó caer un pequeño pergamino, luego se posó en el borde de su escritorio. Ella había estado tratando de calificar trabajos en su estudio.

Tomo el mensaje y lo leyó – 'Oye, hermana. Tu niña pasará la noche aquí. Nos contó lo que paso, a la mierda. Envía más pastel. Eda '.

_Ella está a salvo. Ella está a **salvo**..._

La tensión en su mente y cuerpo disminuyó considerablemente. Se reclinó en su silla con un profundo suspiro.

No había podido dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido y cómo la familia Blight había decidido manejar el asunto. La preocupación por la chica la había carcomido toda la tarde y toda la noche. Todavía estaba preocupada, pero al menos Amity estaba a salvo y con una amiga que la apoyaba por el momento. Y Eda... ¿Quién mejor para tomar la situación a la ligera... verdad? Lilith se mordió el labio, luego tomó un bolígrafo y un papelito.

***

"Entonces, niña, ¿quieres darte un baño o algo?"

"Si está... bien, sí, por favor".

Luz, ¿podrías ayudarla? Prepararé el fuego en el pozo y esas cosas ".

“Sí, claro,” Luz dejó la papa que estaba pelando. "Vamos a traerte algunas toallas. ¿Quieres que te preste algo para ponerte antes de dormir?

"Sí... eso sería genial".

Luz le sonrió cálidamente y luego subió las escaleras.

"Okay, aquí vamos – toallas, algo de ropa – ¿necesitas una compresa o algo?" Luz le entregó a Amity un montón de cosas.

"Gracias, no, creo que estoy... preparada". Ella se sonrojó.

"Okay. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste una taza de ese té asqueroso?

"Um... no lo sé. ¿En el Almuerzo?" Realmente no había tenido energía para preocuparse por el dolor.

“Entonces te haré una. Ah, ¿y quieres que te preste una bolsa de agua caliente? Eda tiene algunas ".

Amity suspiró. "Sí, por favor."

"Está bien, solo baja las escaleras cuando estés lista", sonrió Luz con su sonrisa suave, luego se dirigió por el pasillo.

Amity entró al baño y se preparó un baño. Era extraño lavarse en el baño de otra persona, pero prefería esto al... baño en el que tuvo que limpiarse hoy.

Había sido... tan _fácil_ contarles a Luz y Eda lo que había sucedido. Y no habían hecho preguntas, o al menos no _malas_ preguntas – la habían tomado en serio y habían dejado muy claro que estaban de su lado. Eso se sintió bien. Pero saber que su familia no se puso de su lado le dolió – aunque sabía que ellos no lo harían. Dolía tanto que no se atrevió a acercarse. No sabía qué tan profunda era esa herida. Y ella no quería saberlo. Ed y Em habían cruzado otra línea hoy. Una línea que ni siquiera pensó que pudiera existir. Eso la asustó.

Se permitió llorar mientras se lavaba. Se sentía... manchada, a pesar de que se frotó con jabón por todas partes y se lavó el cabello dos veces. Tal vez no puedes eliminar la _vergüenza_ con un jabón común.

_'La vergüenza es de ellos, no tuya'._

_'La señorita Clawthorne tenía razón, necesitas orientación sobre cómo ser mujer'._

_¿Qué quiso decir mamá?_

Amity bajó las escaleras vestida con la ropa que Luz le había prestado: una camisa negra con una especie de criatura brillante y un par de suaves leggins morados que le quedaban un poco largos. Escuchó risas provenientes del exterior. Siguió el sonido y encontró a Eda y Luz sentadas alrededor de una fogata. Luz la vio y dio unas palmaditas en el asiento junto a ella.

"Té, botella de agua caliente", Luz le entregó a Amity los artículos después de que ella se sentó.

_Realmente no les importa – no les da vergüenza en lo más mínimo..._

"Gracias..." Ella puso la botella de agua caliente contra su barriga y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

"No hay nada como ese momento en el que finalmente pusiste la cosa caliente contra tu barriga, ¿verdad?" Eda suspiró, ajustando ligeramente su propia botella. Las tres dejaron escapar un sincero suspiro. "Sí, tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando..."

“Hicimos brochetas con carne, verduras y champiñones, deberían estar listas para poner en el fuego pronto, así que siéntate y toma un poco de té mientras esperamos”, Luz le dio una palmada en el brazo a Amity.

_Fuego... Podría quemar mi bolsa de gimnasia más tarde._

Owlbert y Zafiro aparecieron justo cuando las brochetas estaban listas. Para sorpresa de Amity, el cuervo blanco aterrizó en su rodilla. Extendió la mano en busca del pergamino que tenía en el pico. La dejó caer y la miró con su ojo azul brillante, graznando tristemente.

"¿Qué dice ella?" Preguntó Eda.

“Pasaré más tarde esta noche. Lilith '".

“¿Qué, ninguna mención del pastel? _Aburrida_."

"¿Ya terminaste las cosas de chocolate?" Luz preguntó sorprendida.

"No, pero pastel es pastel".

***

Lilith se sentó a un lado de su bastón.

"Llévame con mi hermana, Zafiro..."

El aire de la tarde era refrescante y fresco. Lilith cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de la brisa. Sabía que su taliamigo la conduciría en la dirección correcta.

Quince minutos después, Lilith aterrizó frente a la casita. Ella se acercó y llamó.

"¡Hoot, hoot!"

"...Buenas noches, estoy aquí para ver a mi hermana. Y Amity ".

"Bueenas noooches", la puerto rodo los ojos hacia ella. "Estoy jugando a duro para conseguir, ¿está funcionando?"

Lilith frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás.

" _Estás_ jugando duro para conseguir – eres muy bueno en eso, ¡ _realmente_ quiero hablar contigo ahora!"

Afortunadamente, Luz abrió la puerta medio segundo después.

"Hola", dijo con un pequeño suspiro y una mirada que le dijo a Lilith que la niña entendía la situación a un nivel profundo. La tomó bastante desprevenida.

"Noches buen –" Lilith sacudió un poco la cabeza. "Buenas noches."

“Adelante,” Luz dio un paso atrás y mantuvo la puerta abierta.

Lilith entró en la casa y miró a su alrededor rápidamente. Amity, el pequeño demonio y Eda estaban sentados en el gran sofá. Había tazas de té. Y mantas. Y una especie de juego con cartas y dados frente a ellos en una mesa baja.

"Hey Lily, ¿quieres un poco de té?" Eda la saludó con un gesto perezoso. Miró a su hermana de arriba abajo. "¿O... tal vez algo más fuerte?"

"Una copa de vino sería muy bienvenida", Lilith dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Se sintió aliviada al ver que Amity no lloraba. La niña se veía pálida y cansada, pero relajada.

Amity miró a su mentora: Lilith la miraba con una expresión suave y triste en el rostro. Se puso de pie lentamente y luego caminó hacia la puerta. Lilith entró en la habitación dio unos pasos y luego extendió los brazos. Amity tuvo que contenerse para no correr los últimos metros – todavía golpeó a Lilith con la fuerza suficiente para detener su impulso. Lilith la abrazó con fuerza, agachando la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar otro largo suspiro. Su siguiente inhalación fue un olfateo.

Luz se llevó las manos al pecho y las miró abrazarse. La hizo tan _feliz_ ver eso.

Eda enarcó las cejas, luego sonrió y se puso de pie para conseguir un vino. Tocó el hombro de Luz y señaló hacia la cocina.

"Pero -" Luz señaló a Lilith y Amity.

"Vamos, niña, déjalas tener su... lo que sea".

Amity se quedó allí con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lilith y la cabeza apoyada en el pecho. La mano de Lilith se levantó para acariciar su cabello y se permitió disfrutar de la suave caricia.

_“Nadie lastima a mi protegida y se sale con la suya. Nadie. Nadie..."_

Lilith sintió que la niña se apoyaba en ella – estaba tan aliviada de querer hacerlo. Estaba tan aliviada de verla estar bien, o tan bien como uno podría estar después de un día como ella había tenido.

"¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?" Lilith preguntó después de un rato.

"No lo hice. Solo comencé a caminar... Me encontré con Eda y Luz en el bosque... Estaban recogiendo hongos ".

"¿Tú... solo entraste al bosque?" Lilith se puso ligeramente rígida.

"Sé que no es seguro, Yo... no quería ir a casa".

"¿No te fuiste a tu casa?" Lilith preguntó sorprendida.

“No... Ellos simplemente siguieron hablando y yo... me detuve. Siguieron caminando. No se dieron cuenta de que faltaba... "

Lilith la apretó un poco más y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

"Lo siento mucho, Amity..."

"Eda y Luz me creyeron... Me dejaron pasar la noche – está bien, ¿verdad?" ¿No tengo que ir a casa? "

"No, no esta noche." Lilith negó con la cabeza.

Amity exhaló.

"Pero debes decirle a tus padres dónde estás, para que no se preocupen".

_Si ellos siquiera se dan cuenta que te has ido._

"Ya lo hice. Eda dijo que tenía que hacerlo ".

Las cejas de Lilith se elevaron.

"... Bien."

***

“Dios mío, eso fue tan lindo”, susurró Luz en la cocina. "¡Se _abrazaron_!"

Eda se frotó la espalda dolorida. Lamentó haberle dado a Lilith la poción de Orcilae hoy. Probablemente no se arrepentiría más tarde, pero ahora mismo... Quizás un poco de vino la ayudaría a relajarse un poco. Sacó unos vasos y fue a agacharse para sacar una botella de la rejilla junto al refrigerador. No había tomado una copa en bastante tiempo. En realidad, no podía recordar cuándo había bebido por última vez. Mejor ir con calma. Hizo un gesto con el dedo y el corcho salió volando con un pop.

"¿Están listas para dormir más tarde?" Preguntó Eda mientras olía la botella.

"Sí, eso creo. ¿Crees que Lilith también pasará la noche?

“Nop, lo dudo. Tiene trabajo por la mañana y esas cosas. Y a ella le gustan sus cosas así. Que se quedara durante la tormenta no fue... ya sabes, su primera opción, si sabes a lo que me refiero ".

"Sí, lo entiendo. Sin embargo, pensé que era bueno tenerlas aquí. Ya sabes, considerando todas las cosas... "

Eda se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse.

“Y ayer también me divertí. Todas las cosas consideradas."

"Sí, sé que lo hiciste, no has podido callarte sobre el hermoso jardín", dijo Eda con una sonrisa. “¿Podrías agarrar las toallas de papel? Podría necesitarlos ".

"Aww, ¿crees que vas a llorar?"

"¿Quién sabe?" Eda se encogió de hombros. “Quizás por aburrimiento si empiezas a hablar del jardín otra vez.” Luz le dio un golpe en el brazo con el rollo. "¡Oye, no me pegues, soy vieja, estoy lastimada y tengo mucha falta de pastel!" Ella resopló, luego levantó las copas para evitar más golpes relacionados con las toallas de papel. "¡Y llevando vasos!"

Cuando regresaron a la sala de estar, Amity y Lilith se estaban separando.

"Entonces... ¿vino?" Sugirió Eda, dejándose caer en el sofá más pequeño. Ella comenzó a llenar los vasos.

"Gracias," Lilith se acercó y se sentó a su lado, secándose debajo de los ojos y oliendo. "Y gracias por acogerla".

"¿Qué iba a hacer, decir que no?" Eda se encogió de hombros y le tendió un vaso de líquido verde a su hermana. "La niña tuvo un día de mierda".

“Frasco de groserías”, cantó Luz.

"¿Cuántos llevo ahora?" Eda le dio a Luz una mirada cansada.

"Dieciséis."

"Hm, no está mal para un miércoles."

Las chicas empezaron a jugar con King. Lilith respiró hondo y luego se acercó un poco más.

"Lo siento... lo de anoche. Con los... codazos. Y gracias por la poción Orcilae. No tenías que dármela ".

"Eh", Eda se encogió de hombros de nuevo y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá. “Parecías estar peor, en cuanto a dolor. Y siempre podría hacer más... "

"No es exactamente un proceso barato..."

"No te atrevas a ofrecerte a pagarme, Lily." Eda levantó un dedo y la miró con severidad.

Lilith rodo los ojos. "Está bien, no lo haré".

"Así que. En una escala, ¿Cuánto odiamos a sus hermanos? " Eda asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Amity.

“¿De uno a diez? Aproximadamente treinta y seis ". Las fosas nasales de Lilith se ensancharon y sus ojos brillaron. Eda enarcó una ceja.

"Oh diablos, eso es... mucho. Esto realmente se te metió en la piel, ¿eh?

"No lo _viste_ , Edalyn", Lilith negó con la cabeza. "Los pequeños -" miró a las niñas, luego continuó con un siseo bajo: "- _sinvergüenzas_ no admitieron nada, eran tan arrogantes, falsos y mentirosos – ¡y sus _padres_! Si el director Bump no hubiera estado allí, yo habría –” Lilith cerró la boca con firmeza.

“¿Habrías qué? Realmente me gusta este lado tuyo, hermana.” Eda sonrió y le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

Lilith miró hacia otro lado con un gruñido silencioso, haciendo crujir los dedos de su mano derecha uno por uno. Eda rio apreciativamente.

“Por querer matar a gente que lastime a nuestras niñas”, dijo, levantando su copa. Lilith la miró y luego chocó su copa contra la de Eda.

Ambas tomaron un trago.

***

"¡Sí! ¡Yo gano! ¡Soy el gobernante de Calabozos de Kerrazak! ¡Tiemblen ante mí y lloriqueen, perdedores! " King levantó los brazos en señal de triunfo.

"Felicitaciones, Rey", se rio Luz.

"Solo ganaste porque hiciste trampa", resopló Eda, dejando sus cartas.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Echas sombra sobre mi honor, Ladrón de Verde ?! " King blandió su puño hacia ella. Varias fichas cayeron de su cuello.

"¡Lo sabía! Ven aquí, pequeño...” Eda lo alcanzó, pero Luz lo apartó del camino.

"Ups -" El movimiento de Luz reveló que había estado sentada en algunas cartas.

Eda miró de ellas a Luz.

"¿Es ahí donde estuvo el último de mis tesoros verdes todo este tiempo?" exigió.

"¿Taaal veeez?" Luz abrazó a King contra su pecho y sonrió.

"¿Pensé que el objetivo de este juego era un subterfugio?" Dijo Lilith, mirando sus cartas.

"Lo es", admitió Eda. "Pero todavía hay _reglas_ ".

"¡Oye, esa es mi espada roja!" King se liberó de Luz y le arrebató la tarjeta de la mano a Lilith. Lilith se apartó de él. Esto hizo que la almohada de su regazo se deslizara hasta el suelo.

"Oh, Lily, estoy tan orgullosa", Eda se llevó la mano al pecho; el regazo de Lilith estaba lleno de fichas y cartas.

Luz y Amity se quedaron sin aliento.

"Podría haber ganado con esa mano", señaló Amity.

"¿Podía?" Lilith preguntó confundida. "Pensé que tenía que tener el Cetro Morado para..."

"Eso es solo si estás jugando al Sacerdote de Morado", dijo Luz.

"¿No soy morado?"

"No, tú eres la azul", señaló Amity a una tarjeta frente a Lilith.

"Oh... bueno... mierda."

Luz resopló, Amity jadeó y Eda y King se echaron a reír. La mano de Lilith se levantó para cubrir su boca.

“¡Frasco de groserías!" Eda se rio a carcajadas.

***

"Será mejor que me vaya", dijo Lilith, dejando su vaso sobre la mesa. "Se está haciendo tarde."

"Hay un colchón lleno de bultos con tu nombre en él si quieres tener otra fiesta de pijamas", dijo Eda generosamente.

“No, gracias, prefiero mi propia cama. Solo diré buenas noches ".

"Caminaremos a Amity a la escuela mañana por la mañana. Asegúrate de que llegue bien ".

"Gracias."

"Sí, no te preocupes".

Lilith miró a Amity. Ella y Luz todavía estaban guardando las cartas. Había sido una hora y media sorprendentemente agradable.

"Amity", llamó Lilith a la chica. Ella se levantó y se acercó. Ahora había recuperado algo de color. "Solo quería darte las buenas noches".

"Buenas noches," Amity sonrió levemente. "Gracias por um... ver si estaba bien".

Lilith le devolvió la sonrisa y extendió la mano para apretar el hombro de la niña.

"¿Pasarías por mi oficina mañana?"

"Si seguro." Amity asintió, sonrojándose levemente.

"Buenas noches Luz, King". Lilith les dio un pequeño saludo.

"¡Buenas noches!" Luz le devolvió el saludo.

Afuera, Lilith convocó su bastón y tomó asiento.

"A casa, Zafiro", dijo en voz baja, luego se volvió y saludó a las chicas que estaban en la puerta abierta.

"¡Adiós!" Hooty chilló.

"Está bien, bribonas, estoy hecha popo", Eda cerró la puerta. "Voy a darme un baño y luego a dormir. Sin fiestas ruidosas, sin darle vida a la casa. Y no más azúcar para ese ". Señaló a King que estaba saltando arriba y abajo en el sofá.

"Lo prometemos", Luz le dio una sonrisa.

"Okay, que descansen".

"Buenas noches", dijeron las chicas al unísono.

"¿Cuándo tienes que levantarte mañana?" Preguntó Luz.

“Normalmente me levanto a las seis y media. La escuela empieza a las ocho y media ”.

Entonces, ¿quizás deberíamos irnos a la cama pronto también? Son casi las diez".

"Sí", Amity se frotó la cara. Ella estaba muy cansada. "Eso suena como una buena idea."

"¿Leche tibia?" Luz sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa. Amity le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió agradecida.

Arriba, Amity puso una toalla sobre el medio de su colchón mientras Luz estaba en el baño. Lo último que quería era sangrar más cosas. Se metió en la cama con la bolsa de agua caliente. Su mirada se posó en su mochila. Y su bolsa de gimnasia.

_"Solo queríamos gastarle una broma inofensiva a nuestra hermanita"._

_"Por supuesto que lamentamos que haya sucedido algo **tan vergonzoso** "._

_"¡Amity está bien!"_

“ _Amity, estoy sorprendido de ti, ¡Eres mejor que esto! La señorita Clawthorne tenía razón, necesitas orientación sobre cómo ser mujer "._

Luz se dejó caer sobre su saco de dormir con un suspiro. Se volvió para mirar a Amity y su sonrisa relajada se convirtió en una expresión de preocupación.

"¿Estás bien, Amity?"

"Estoy bi -" Amity se detuvo y comenzó de nuevo. "No estoy... realmente segura de cómo responder a esa pregunta".

Luz la miró con simpatía.

"Los brabucones son de lo peor", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Has sido acosada… alguna vez?"

_"Oh, sí",_ Luz cerró los ojos por un momento.

"¿Enserio?"

"Sí, yo... realmente no tenía amigos hasta que vine aquí".

"Oh..."

"Aunque, tienes que ser más duro cuando tus brabucones viven en la misma casa". Las cejas de Luz se juntaron.

"Sí..."

"¿Han hecho algo así antes?"

“Bromas para humillarme, seguro. Pero no _así_... "

"Desearía haber estado allí".

"¿Qué?"

"Así podría haber pateado sus -" Luz miró por encima del hombro rápidamente, luego continuó en un susurro: " _Culos_ ".

Amity soltó una carcajada dolorida. Apreciaba mucho el sentimiento, pero sabía que Luz no era rival para sus hermanos mayores.

"Podría ir a recogerte a la escuela mañana y acompañarte a casa, luego podría regañarlos".

El pecho de Amity se sintió repentinamente frío.

"Tengo... miedo de ir a casa".

" _Absolutamente_ te acompañaré a casa mañana".

"No tienes qu-"

"Te acompañaré. A casa mañana ". Luz le dio a Amity una mirada que hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

"O-okay... me voy a las cuatro y media..."

"¡Okay!" Ahora Luz sonrió feliz. "¿Quizaaaás podríamos pasar por esa panadería al lado de la casa de Lilith de camino a tu casa?"

Las cejas de Amity se elevaron.

"S-sí, claro..."

"Primero cupcakes, luego patear traseros".

Amity tuvo que sonreír.

Hablaron un rato más y luego decidieron dormir un poco. Luz fue bastante rápida, pero Amity simplemente no pudo acomodarse. Un rayo de luz de luna cayó sobre su bolsa de gimnasio. No podía dejar de mirarlo y recordar. Después de unos veinte minutos, se levantó.

Tomo la bolsa y bajó con cuidado las escaleras. Salió de la casa por la puerta trasera. No quería despertar al demonio loco de la puerta. Puso el fuego en el pozo de fuego, luego dibujó un círculo de hechizos para encenderlo. La llama rosa se prendió y pronto crujió alegremente.

Volcó su bolsa de gimnasia sobre el suelo. La toalla aún estaba húmeda. No había pensado en colgarlo para que se secara – y no había ningún lugar en el que pudiera haberlo hecho, no sin que la gente la viera.

Pero el fuego era fuego, ¿verdad? Todo ardería.

Eventualmente.

Empujó los troncos hacia los lados con un palo y luego arrojó el bolso en medio del pozo. Se quedó a un lado, mirando los bordes de la toalla comenzar a arder. El calor que emanaba de las llamas era bastante intenso, pero ella no retrocedió.

Quería verlo arder todo. También deseaba poder prender fuego a sus recuerdos.

Arrojó otro leño al fuego. Y otro, y otro.

***

Eda se despertó y parpadeó hacia el techo. Luz bailaba allí... Casi como...

Se sentó – ¡podía oler a quemado! ¡¿Se estaba incendiando la casa?! Estaba a punto de gritar para despertar a todos cuando alcanzó a ver el patio trasero a través de la ventana. _Había_ fuego. En el pozo de fuego. Parpadeó ante la luz parpadeante. Alguien estaba ahí fuera... Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y salir al patio.

"Oye, ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?!" preguntó en un susurro.

Amity jadeó y se dio la vuelta. Eda vio la luz del fuego reflejada en los ojos de la niña. Y en las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Y en los mocos de su nariz.

Eda levantó la mano para apagar el fuego.

"¡No!" Amity suplicó sin aliento.

Eda entrecerró los ojos y luego rodeó a la niña. Había un bulto de ropa humeante en medio del pozo. Levantó la mano por segunda vez, miró a la niña y luego volvió a bajarla lentamente.

Un tenso silencio reinó durante un largo momento.

"... No más troncos", dijo finalmente Eda. "No está destinado a contener más de unos pocos". Se sentó en una silla de jardín. "Y no me iré hasta que se apague. No deberías jugar con fuego, niña... "

"No estoy... jugando", dijo Amity, secándose la cara con la manga con frustración.

"No, simbólicamente estás quemando tus cosas", murmuró Eda con voz cansada, haciendo un gesto hacia el fuego. "Lo cual es _válido_ , te lo concedo – he quemado un montón de cosas en mi vida, muy depurativo, ya sabes, pero nunca en medio de la maldita noche. Y nunca en el patio trasero de otra persona ". Ella pensó un momento. "Bueno, hubo una vez con un ex que se salió de las manos, pero – al menos yo tenía diecisiete años, ¿Qué tienes tú, doce?"

"Tengo trece."

"La misma diferencia. Siéntate."

Amity vaciló. No estaba segura de si la estaban regañando o no.

"Siéntate, estás demasiado cerca. Te quemaras las cejas cuando llegue a tu uniforme".

Amity se sentó lentamente junto a Eda.

"¿Cómo supiste que mi uniforme está ahí?" preguntó con suspicacia.

Eda la miró un momento y luego volvió a mirar el fuego.

"Es lo que me gustaría quemar si hubiera tenido un día como el tuyo".

Amity no supo qué responder a eso.

El fuego crepitó y estalló. Después de un tiempo, hubo un FWOOMPH y las llamas se encendieron de color rosa por un momento antes de volver a ponerse de color naranja.

Amity resopló. Esos eran los leggins que Lilith le había regalado hacía unos meses. Abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho y se secó las mejillas rápidamente.

"No tienes que estar 'bien' aquí", dijo Eda. "Si estás molesta, moléstate. Si sientes dolor, puedes dejar que se note ".

"No quiero estar molesta. Quiero _olvidar_."

" _No_ quieres olvidar".

"¿Por qué... quisiera recordar hoy?" La voz de Amity temblaba. Rápidamente se secó las mejillas de nuevo.

Eda suspiró. "No lo sé. Porque Lily te ayudó. Porque el bueno de Bumpy estuvo de tu lado. Porque Luz te dio un millón de abrazos. Porque básicamente te dejé prender fuego a mi patio trasero. Hoy _apesto_ , no me malinterpretes, pero también hubo cosas buenas. Si olvidaras el día de hoy, también tendrías que olvidar esas partes ".

Amity la miró fijamente.

“Olvidar las cosas malas suena bien en teoría, ¿verdad? Pero si lo olvidaras, aún habrán _sucedido_ y simplemente no lo sabrías. Y eso es... peor que recordar. Mucho peor."

"¡¿Estás diciendo que debería estar _agradecida_?!"

"¡Diablos, no, niña!" Eda la miró con dureza. “¡ _Enójate_! ¡Ponte triste! ¡Lo que hicieron fue horrible! ¡Solo recuerda _todo_ lo de hoy! Hay personas que son tus amigas en un buen día. Pero la gente que se queda contigo en un _mal_ día... _Esa_ es tu gente. Tu familia. Tu _verdadera_ familia ".

Amity la miró de nuevo.

Eda agitó su dedo y otro tronco se elevó hacia las llamas. Amity miró hacia el fuego y luego volvió a mirar a Eda.

"... Pensé que habías dicho que no más troncos".

"Todavía queda algo de toalla". Eda se encogió de hombros. "Pero mañana por la mañana vas a cortar un poco de madera para mí antes de la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?"

"... Está bien."

Se sentaron en silencio y vieron cómo el fuego devoraba la toalla. Amity comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero no se molestó en secarse las lágrimas ahora. Eda no hizo ningún comentario.

Finalmente, el fuego se apagó por su cuenta. Las estrellas y la luna daban la luz suficiente para ver.

"¿Quieres recoger algunas de las cenizas para tirarlas en sus casilleros?" Preguntó Eda.

"... Sí."

***

"Vamos niñas, quiero volver a la cama", gritó Eda desde la puerta. Tomó un sorbo de su taza de sangre de manzana y se rascó el costado.

"No tienes que caminar con nosotras", dijo Luz con una sonrisa.

"Dije que lo haría, así que lo haré".

"¿Tienes todo?" Luz le preguntó a Amity.

"Sí, eso creo."

"¡Está bien, vamos a la escuela!"

Luz y Amity charlaron mientras caminaban. Eda caminó hacia algunos árboles antes de despertarse por completo. Amity se sorprendió en silencio de que se tardara tanto en llegar a la escuela desde la Casa Búho. Ayer se sintió como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Pero debe haber sido una caminata de al menos media hora.

"¡Toma, no olvides tu almuerzo!" Luz le tendió una bolsa de papel a Amity cuando llegaron a los terrenos de la escuela.

“¿Me preparaste el almuerzo? Solo iba a comprar algo en la cafetería... ”Amity miró a Luz con sorpresa. "G-gracias..."

"No es nada elega - ¡oh!"

Amity la abrazó con fuerza. Luz sonrió y soltó un chillido feliz.

"Es demasiado temprano para ser tan adorables", Eda se frotó la sien y negó con la cabeza.

"¡Que tengas un buen día y te veré después de la escuela!"

"N-nos vemos luego," Amity sonrió mientras se alejaba, la bolsa del almuerzo colgando de su mano. Luz y Eda la vieron caminar por el sendero y subir las escaleras hasta la entrada. Miró por encima del hombro un par de veces, y cada vez que lo hacía, Luz chillaba y saludaba.

"Está bien, niña, ella está a salvo dentro".

"¿Crees que ella va a estar bien?"

"Si, lo estará." Eda despeinó afectuosamente el cabello de Luz.

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la casa.

"Para esta tarde, recuerde que patear a la gente en la entrepierna hace maravillas tanto en chicos _y_ chicas".

"Eso es... pelear sucio".

"¿Sí, _y_?"

"¿Sucio... y efectivo?"

"Esa es mi chica."

**Author's Note:**

> Debido a una cantidad incómoda de solicitudes random, necesito decir, nuevamente, que no hago solicitudes de historias. Quizás podría hacer comisiones de historias, pero eso es un gran quizás. Así que. Por favor, dejen de pedirme que les escriba sus historias. Si tienes una idea para una historia, ¿por qué no intentas escribirla tú mismo? Es una excelente manera de explorar tus sentimientos.
> 
> Hágame saber lo que piensan sobre esta historia en los comentarios a continuación (en ao3) o reseñas (fanfiction.net) :)
> 
> ¡Muchas de las imágenes en esta ocasión son capturas de pantalla editadas! Hay imágenes de comparación en mi deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/evilsnotbag
> 
> Este es un trabajo de traducción, la Autora original es Evilsnotbag.  
> Pueden encontrarla en su pagina de Ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag  
> Y en Twitter: https://twitter.com/Evilsnotbag


End file.
